IPod Trouble
by CrimsionKariah
Summary: A KibaXSakura fic. It was just a normal day... not.


**Kariah: Heh. Wow. I decided to write a song fic thingy mijjiger and, well this is what it turns out.**

**Sakura got put on a team with Kiba, because I say so, Kakashi is their sensei, cause he's just awesome like that, and Ioxaine is my character I made up... which is mine. Steal him. I'll bite you. This is a Kiba and Sakura fic. So, yeah. Ioxaine and Sunny are mine. So is Ruki. But you wont see Sunny and Ruki until the next chapter. If there is one.**

**Kiba: Wow. Im on a team with Saki-chan!**

**Sakura: -giggles and blushes like crazy-**

**Ioxaine: Hmm, WHY CANT I BE ON A TEAM WITH SUNNY!**

**Kariah: 'Cause I say so. -glares- **

**Ioxaine: -runs away in fear-**

**Kariah: -smirks- Well on with the story.**

**Tobi: KARIAH-CHAN DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT SUNNY, IOXAINE, AND RUKI! STEAL THEM SHE'LL BITE YOU! She also owns every book imaginable. Tobi likes it. :)**

**First Chapter: Kakashi's got a pedicure on his toes?**

**Created By: CrimsionKariah**

**Type: Song Fic**

**Pairing(s): KibaXSakura, My OC characters IoxaineXSunny and RukiXHinata. (Hinata's not my OC character, but Ruki is)**

**Song Names: Tik Tok by Kei$ha and Play with Fire by Hilary Duff**

It was a bright sunny day, at Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and three ninjas waiting for there (cough perverted cough) sensei.

"Ungghh. He's late. _again._'' Ioxaine said, clearly annoyed at their late sensei. Sakura, on the other hand, was sitting listening to her Ipod. On full blast. Annoying a certain someone, who was, trying to sleep. Which was currently an issue.

"Annngghh. Sakura, could you turn that thing down?" Kiba sighed, hearing it all the way from the tree he was sitting on.

Sakura, getting an idea, turned her Ipod up.. _louder_. "Better?" Sakura yelled, a little to lound.

''Keh, yeah sure.'' Kiba say, trying to go to sleep again, but failing miserably. Akamaru started dancing with Sakura.

_'_**Shes kinda cute doing that. And look. Shes an animal lover. **_**Perfect match.' **__'What? who are you?' _**'Im your inner, duh.' **_'Oh okay?. and yeah. she is kinda cute- waiit a second. Your trying to fool me.' _**'It worked didnt it? And you **_**do **_**have feelings for Sakura-chan, rriiighht?' **_'...' _**'Thats what I thought.' **Inner was gone as fast as he showed up. Kiba sighed, for the 10 billinoth time today. Just then, the late and _oh so famous _sensei popped up. "Yo." He said, reading his stupid book. Ioxaine looked at him. ''YOUR LATE" He said, pointing a finger at him. Kakashi sighed. ''One, its not nice to point, and two, a black cat crossed my path-" "Yeah yeah yeah.'' Ioxaine said. "And you had to go another way. Blah blah blah.'' He said, crossing his arms. ''Juist tell us what to do or what were doing.'' Kakashi sighed. Again.

He looked at Sakura, who was currently still dancing with Akamaru. "Sakura, time to start the training." Sakura, who cleary was mad, pointed the Ipod straight at Kakashi, which he randomly started breaking out in song..

**(A/N I do not own this song)**

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy._

_Got my glasses im out the door Im gonna this city_

_Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_'Cause when I leave for the night I aint comin back_

_Im talking pedicure on out toes, toes, trying on our all cloathes, cloathes, _

_Boys blowing up all our phones phones,_

_Drop dropping palying our favorite cd's,_

_going out to the parties, trying to get a little bit tipsy.._

_Dont stop mke it pop DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight Ima fight till we see the sunlight_

_Tik Tok on the clock but the party dont stop oh no_

_Oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh_

_Aint got a care in the world, i got plenty of beer._

_Aint got no money in my pocket but Im already here_

_And now the dudes are lining up, 'cause the here we got swagger._

_But we kick them to the curve unless they look like McJagger_

_I talking about, everybody get crunk crunk, boys trying to touch my junk junk_

_Gonna smack them if there getting to drunk drunk_

_Now we going till the kick us out, or the police shut us down, down,_

_Police shut us down down, PoPo shut us down_

_Dont stop mke it pop DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight Ima fight till we see the sunlight_

_Tik Tok on the clock but the party dont stop oh no_

_Oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh_

_Dont stop mke it pop DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight Ima fight till we see the sunlight_

_Tik Tok on the clock but the party dont stop oh no_

_Oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh_

_You build me up, you break me down, my heart inpounds yeah you got me_

_With my hands up, you got me now, you got that sound yeah you got me_

_With my hands up, put your hand up, put your hands up.._

_Dont stop mke it pop DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight Ima fight till we see the sunlight_

_Tik Tok on the clock but the party dont stop oh no_

_Oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh_

Kiba, Sakura, and Ioxaine stood there, wide-eyed, staring at there sensei.

Sakura was the first one to break the silence by rolling on the ground, howling with laughter.

Kakashi stood there, frozen in place, staring wide eyed also.

Sakura, now holding her stomach, manage to get out the words. "Kakashi-sensei, -laugh- thats what -giggles- you get for -laughs- for being -laughs- late!-laughs harder-" Kiba, the next one who unfroze, started laughing with Sakura.

''Ahahaha! Kakashi-sensei! -laugh- I never thought -laugh- you were that -laugh- way!" Kiba said, tears now pouring down his face. Ioxaine, basically... anime fainted. Kakashi on the other hand, stood up and cleared his throat.

"If you guys are done now, lets just pretend that never happend. Got me?'' Kakashi said, sounding dead serious.

Sakura and Kiba automatically stood up, still giggling. "Yes, Kakashi-_chan" _Sakura said, which had Kiba roaring in laughter again. Ioxaine, who just got out of his epsiode, herd it, and anime fainted again. Akamaru was by Kiba, who was dog-laughing? Kakashi, looking unfazed, said "Hm, Okay. Well anyways, Tsunde-sama said we have a A-ranked mission." Kiba stood up, still laughing a bit. Sakura, who was giggling looked at Kakashi.

"And what might be the mission, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said, looking at him, all serious, but her eyes holding the humor in them. Kakashi sighed, and looked at Ioxaine, who was still passed out. Then, got a bucket of cold water (which came out of nowere) and poured it on him.

Ioxaine jumoped up, galring at Kakashi. "Hey, what was that for, sensei?" He asked, shrivering.

Kakashi looked at him. "Clearly, I needed to get you up. Now we have an A-ranked mission." Kakashi said, being all seriosu and teachery type. Ioxaine jumped up and down, clearly excited.

"Yes, well, your mission is-" Kakashi was cut off, by Sakura who was eating a thing of Sour Patch Kids, screamed, "OH MY F-ING GAWSH! MY SOUR PATCH KIDS ARE HAVE SEX!" Kiba, Kakashi, and Ioxaine walked over there and, by gawsh, there was two Sour Patch Kids, having sex.

"What the hell? Is that even possible?'' Kiba asked, wide-eyed. Sakura who threw the Sour Patch Kids on the ground, which they were still having sex on the ground, and sheilded her eyes. "OH MY GAWSH! MY INNOCENCE! ITS GONE!" Kiba, Kakashi, and Ioxaine, looked at Sakura, and she really did loose her innocece. She was taller, curvey-er, and her skirt got shorter, and well, basically an older Sakura. Then all of a sudden, a stage popped out of no where and a pole poofed on it. Sakura got on the stage, and started singing and dancing on the pole.

**(A/N I do not own this songg)**

_I cant belive its really you, been so long, you look good_

_I here your doing really well dont ask me, let me tell you_

_How I've been since you left, since you let me forget._

_Finally every tear has dried, guys like you from my life_

_Remeber all times you said you'll call me, _

_'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me_

_Now I here you say you adore me, but if you think that I'll ever get with you again_

_then you can just _

_Love me love me, feed the flame, If you want me back again,_

_Burn to the sky, higher and higher_

_Baby can you play with fire?_

_Burn to the sky, love me love me, burn to the sky, if you want me_

_You never know just what you got, till its gone, you freak out_

_But Im not falling for that game, boys like you never change._

_You made me feel I wasnt enough, wasnt enough, for your love,_

_But it was insicurity that made you run, it wasnt me_

_So dont you sit there giving me more excuses,_

_I dont have time for this Im off to play in Suna,_

_Im not to busy with the million things Im doing_

_You cant make up for what you done, you still try to be the one_

_Love me, love me, feed the flame, if you want me back again, _

_Burn to the sky, higher and higher_

_Baby can you play with fire?_

_Burn to the sky, love me love me,_

_Burn to the sky, if you want me_

_Oh by the way, by the way I found someone who gives me space,_

_keeps me safe, makes me sane, found someone to take your place,_

_now Im safe in his arms tonight, I've decided that only he can play with fire_

_Love me, love me, feed the flame, if you want me back again, _

_Burn to the sky, higher and higher_

_Baby can you play with fire?_

_I cant belive its really you,_

_Love me love me,_

_I here you doing really well,_

_Love me love me, _

_If you want me_

_Finally every tear has dried,_

_Love me love me,_

_Boys like you, boys like you,_

_Play with Fire.._

The boys all stood there, trying to fight off nose bleeds, but, Kakashi, being the pervert he is, couldn't.

In an instant, the stage and pole was gone, and Sakura stood there, back to her noraml self. Well, you get the point.

Sakura was blushing furiously, ''I- uhh- umm. uhh" Sakura stutterd, seeing something on the ground that was pretty interesting. Ioxaine and Kakashi anime fainted.

Kiba walked up to Sakura, who was still blushing as red as a cherry on a sundea.

''Sakura-" Kiba started, but in a flash, Sakura ran away from them, feeling embaressed and exposed..

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Kariah: Sooo. how did you like it? Good? Bad? So bad it made you hurl? Funny? **

**Tobi: Kariah-chan, Tobi loved it. **

**Kariah: Thank you Tobi. -gives candy-**

**Tobi: O.o YAYAYAYAY!**

**Deidara: I can play with fire.. -makes bomb and makes it explodes and holds the fire in his hand-**

**Kariah: Ooooh pretty! -stares at the fire-  
**

**Kiba: Why did you run away Sakura?**

**Sakura: O.o KARIAH! HIDE ME! -hides behinde Kariah-**

**Kariah: Go away! -dissapears into thin air and reappears in shadow mist still staring at the fire-**

**Vincent: ...Wow. I hang out with weirdos. **

**Kariah: Vinnie! -poofs away and sits on Vincents head- How yah doing! And we perfer the term **_**MENTALLY HALRIOUS.**_

**Vincent: ...right.**

**Kiba: :D Gotcha, Sakura-chan.**

**Sakura: -gulps- -gets carried away by Kiba- KARIAH!**

**Kariah: HERE! -throws condom box at them- SAFTEY FIRST!**

**Deidara and Tobi: O.o HAHAHAHA!**

**Sakura: -blushes madly and gets carried by Kiba somewere-**

**Kariah: -giggles- REVIEW! and tell me what you think. Im going to go play with Vinnie's hair now. Buh-byee!**


End file.
